


Pain

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2x02 Supernatural, First Time, M/M, Sex, Wall Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: «La puerta se abrió de par en par, golpeando la pared con fuerza, y Dean entró como si fuera un huracán en la habitación, los puños apretados a cada lado, el ceño fruncido, los ojos rojos, directo hacia él. Lo cogió de la pechera antes de que Sam pudiera siquiera pensar y lo llevó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza bruta, estampando su espalda contra la pared. El golpe resonó con potencia y algo se rompió en el interior de su pecho, enviando ecos como oleadas a cada extremo de su cuerpo, la energía crepitando, crispando sus nervios. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus pechos casi se tocaban con cada respiración...»





	1. I'm not allright. But neither you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvara_alhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/gifts).



> Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas al tema de cómo podría haber sido la primera vez de Sam y Dean y lo único que tenía claro era que bien había ocurrido por «accidente», o bien en alguna situación límite (dolor, cercanía a la muerte, sacrificio… estas cosas que hacen nuestros chicos). Lo que ha salido es una mezcla de ambas, accidente y dolor (diría que mucho dolor xD. Lo siento de antemano por eso). La acción parte de una escena muy concreta de la serie, una que siempre me ha parecido maestra por la cantidad de información que da de los dos con tan pocas palabras. Pertenece al capítulo 2x02 y la tenéis en el siguiente enlace: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgYGoIrBrZg
> 
> Nota1: en principio iba a ser únicamente esta primera parte, pero... han salido dos más (no me miréis así, me encanta escribir sobre este par xD).  
> Nota2: es posible, aunque no probable, que algun@s hayáis leído esta primera parte porque la subí a mi blog (pero no las otras dos).
> 
> Gracias a Silvara por aguantarme las ideas, por el beteo de la segunda parte y por empujarme al precipicio (más precipicios xD). <3
> 
> Ya sabéis todo eso de que nada me pertenece y que ojalá lo hiciera.  
> Los tomatazos, en los comentarios.  
> Ojalá os guste ;)

Sam se dio la vuelta y juró con rabia, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de allí. Las lágrimas que a duras penas había contenido antes empezaron a resbalar por su mejilla y se las limpió de un manotazo, apretando el paso hacia la casa de Bobby. Necesitaba beber algo para hacer bajar la pelota que tenía en la garganta. De repente, necesitaba estar solo. Su hermano tenía razón. Tenía que empezar a ser más práctico; centrarse en las cosas que tenían solución. Ignorar las demás.

Joder, estaban a un abismo de distancia.

Respiró hondo cuando llegó a la cocina y fue hasta la pila para llenarse un vaso de agua. Aquella especie de antro con encanto donde habían pasado temporadas de su infancia siempre le había parecido acogedor en un cierto y retorcido sentido, pero en ese momento Sam sólo quería escapar de su propia piel. Algo le escarbaba la carne y si lo dejaba avanzar terminaría dejándolo vacío. Dos días intentando recuperar lo que una vez despreció; demasiado tarde. Dos días pretendiendo ser lo que debería haber sido desde el principio. Un buen cazador. Cumpliendo como un soldadito y pensando que así borraría el reguero de lava que la culpabilidad sellaba en él.

Dos días intentando conseguir algo, rogando por una migaja de Dean.

Dos días de silencio.

_«Me siento culpable como el demonio»._

Dos días desde que habían quemado a su padre, un funeral de cazador.

Acababa de soltar toda su mierda sobre su hermano, una explosión controlada. A baja presión. Dean le había escuchado, pero desde que había puesto sus ojos sobre él había tenido la certeza de que tampoco iba a conseguir nada así. _«No estoy bien. Pero tú, tampoco»_. Apretó los puños, conteniendo de nuevo la rabia, el dolor, hasta que pensó que el vaso se haría trizas en su mano.

Entonces escuchó el primer estallido. Un golpe seco, un cristal haciéndose añicos. Soltó el vaso e instintivamente buscó un arma. Luego siguieron los golpes. Metal contra metal.

Y después, los gruñidos.

Y antes de asomarse a la ventana lo supo. Había presionado demasiado.

Dean se deshacía a golpes contra su coche. El mismo que había estado reparando minuciosamente, en el que se había refugiado, recibía ahora toda su ira y su frustración. Los alaridos de un animal herido como banda sonora. Sam permaneció como una estaca, absorbiendo cada hebra de los sentimientos de su hermano, sólo el movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba con respiraciones ásperas, cada vez más deprisa. Cuando Dean pareció quedarse sin fuerzas, soltó la vara de hierro y ésta cayó al suelo como si fuera plomo. Le daba la espalda, pero Sam sabía que estaban respirando al mismo tiempo. Atrapados en la misma tela de araña. Después Dean se llevó la base de sus manos a los ojos y Sam maldijo. Maldijo en voz baja y dura. A las estrellas, a Ojos Amarillos, al Universo.

Y a Dean.

Maldito fuera por dejarlo fuera. Por dejarlo _solo_. Maldito por no mirarle, por no verle, por no querer…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, golpeando la pared con fuerza, y Dean entró como si fuera un huracán en la habitación, los puños apretados a cada lado, el ceño fruncido, los ojos rojos, directo hacia él. Lo cogió de la pechera antes de que Sam pudiera siquiera pensar y lo llevó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza bruta, estampando su espalda contra la pared. El golpe resonó con potencia y algo se rompió en el interior de su pecho, enviando ecos como oleadas a cada extremo de su cuerpo, la energía crepitando, crispando sus nervios. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus pechos casi se tocaban con cada respiración. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron, el ceño fruncido, y Sam se percató de que más lágrimas estaban quemando sus mejillas y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Las manos de su hermano se retorcieron sobre su camiseta y volvió a golpearlo contra la pared en un mensaje que quizá ninguno de los dos comprendía; y no importaba.

La caja de Pandora se abrió con ese segundo golpe.

Probablemente Dean venía buscando pelea. Ese fue el fugaz pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de lanzarse hacia adelante como un tren de carga, con toda la impotencia y la ira que había ido acumulando y que por fin habían explotado en su pecho. Con todo lo que era aterrizó en los labios de Dean para beber de él aunque acabara envenenado. Besó y luego mordió y Dean retorció aún más la tela entre sus dedos, antes de soltarla y cogerle a cada lado de la mandíbula, exigiéndole con su boca. El sabor de la sangre impregnó sus lenguas mientras se besaban con las bocas abiertas, sin ningún tipo de contención, en la jodida cocina de Bobby. El silencio absorbía cada respiración rasgada y mientras Sam se ponía duro como el acero sabía que habría un precio, que los dos pagarían por aquello, pero mierda si podía parar ahora que tenía a Dean consigo. Ahora que cada jadeo roto que surgía de su garganta le golpeaba dentro, terminando de quebrarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de Dean y el estómago de éste onduló ante el contacto; sus dedos recorrían piel ardiendo sobre músculos que se tensaban a su paso. Solo quería estar cerca, más cerca. El pulso de Dean era como la carrera de un pura sangre desbocado y por alguna razón, sentir aquello le hizo detenerse. Empujó a la mole de su hermano. Se estaban haciendo daño.

—Dean… —Una brizna de cordura.

Dolía. Las manos tocaban y agarraban con fuerza, empujaban y atraían. Dean lo estampó de nuevo contra la pared, una vez. Y otra vez, más fuerte. Y cuando Sam hizo una mueca de dolor, Dean pasó sus pulgares secando sus mejillas como una pluma; luego se pegó a su boca, todo labios y lengua, un camino de fuego por su mandíbula, por su cuello hasta el lugar donde el pulso latía trastornado. La polla de Sam se sacudió en sus pantalones y ahogó un rugido contra el hombro de Dean mientras las caderas de los dos se movían erráticamente, bragueta contra bragueta. _«¿Esto es lo que hace falta, Dean?»_ Mordió sobre la tela polvorienta hasta que escuchó a su hermano quejarse y luego soltó y volvió a buscar su boca. Sus manos fueron directas e hizo saltar la abotonadura de un tirón. Las caderas de Dean se hicieron hacia adelante.

—¿Esto es? ¿Es esto lo que querías, Sam? _Joder…_

Sam lo empujó de repente, intercambiando posiciones y estampó el puño contra la pared, enrabietado, excitado, furioso.

Bajó la cabeza hasta la de su hermano. Muy cerca, la respiración errática.

—Cállat…

No terminó la palabra, Dean le cortó, besándole como si estuviera castigándolo de algún modo y a Sam le ardía la boca y le ardía el pecho. Le ardía la polla. Al segundo siguiente estaba masturbando a su hermano, echándole en cara lo que él también quería. Si Dean lo quería sin palabras, sin palabras. Porque estaba tan duro como Sam, porque la punta de su polla estaba mojada. Porque en esos momentos tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos y la boca apretados como si no pudiera soportarlo. Y Sam sentía que sí, que eso era mejor que nada, mejor que sentirse solo cuando tu padre ha muerto, mejor que hacer el idiota pretendiendo que lo tienes superado. Mejor que sentir que te arrancan la piel a tiras cuando tu hermano grita de dolor mientras destroza el maletero del coche a golpes. Dean bajó la cabeza y le besó mientras metía la mano en su bragueta y luego echaba las caderas hacia adelante, buscando el roce. Y era bueno, ardía y dolía y era bueno perderse en ese daño que iba creciendo hacia el placer. Sam también estaba mojado y todo estaba mal, pero al menos Dean estaba allí, mirando directamente el dolor en su mirada, las lágrimas contenidas.

— _Sammy..._

Sam le dio la vuelta. Lo intentó, y Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Sam esperó respirando en su cuello, controlando todo lo que pujaba por salir. Apretó los dientes, conteniendo, sólo esperó en un instante que se estiraba en el tiempo. Maldijo, sin soltar la mano que apoyaba en el hombro de Dean y éste también maldijo cuando sintió la presión.

Dean se dio la vuelta y Sam no sabía lo que hacía. Todo detonó, se volvió rápido y explosivo. El primer gemido que Dean le dejó escuchar cuando pegó su polla a su culo y, _diosss_ , el deseo en oleadas que partían de ellos ocupándolo todo, retroalimentándolos. El epicentro de aquel puto terremoto. Una simbiosis perfecta, la mentira de una realidad alternativa. Dean jadeaba con fuerza, su cuerpo de guerrero quemándole el pecho, las ingles, mientras se apuntalaba contra la pared y Sam perdía sus manos sobre sus músculos. La polla le palpitaba encajada entre los glúteos de Dean y buscó la de su hermano, mientras respiraba como un animal agónico contra su espalda, besando su nuca, mordiendo su hombro, arrancando gemidos de Dean con cada pasada sobre su sexo grueso. Y él empujó sus caderas contra su mano, su culo contra su sexo, masturbándolo, y Sam creyó que iba a volverse loco. La siguiente vez que Dean se movió contra él, Sam apoyó la mano contra la pared, junto a la de su hermano, y entró en él de una sola embestida, lenta, larga, profunda. Los dientes apretados, el placer desbordando en vaso, la respiración contenida. El gruñido de Dean le llegó distorsionado, lejano. Se retiró y entró de nuevo, adicto a la sensación, sumergido en el mar. Y volvió a hacerlo con fuerza, rápido, eficaz, todos los sentidos embotados, buscando aquella analgesia, guiándose por la rabia y por el placer. Sam se perdió en aquello, absorbiendo el placer, lamiendo a su hermano, amarrándose a él, los ojos cerrados y húmedos, todo el cuerpo en tensión, mientras escalaba la cima mezclando jadeos y sollozos, y cuando estaba a punto de conseguir la cumbre, el sonido se coló velado en su cerebro…

—¡¡Sam!! Joder, _¡¡¡Saaaaammmm!!!_

Abrió los ojos, frenó en seco. Estaba fuera de sí, el aire quemándole los pulmones, palpitando como un loco rodeado de fuego.

_«Te he dicho que no estaba bien. En absoluto»._

Dean jadeaba y soltó un quejido. Sam lo acarició, besó su nuca mientras movía su mano sobre su sexo, acarició la punta y volvió a bajar, esparciendo la humedad. No sabía qué más hacer y cuando sollozó un «lo siento» cerca de su oído sin dejar de tocarlo, Dean se contrajo con fuerza, dentro de su mano, alrededor de su polla. Sam sintió cada pulso con dolorosa precisión mientras lo acariciaba e intentó no perder el ritmo cuando empezó a correrse él también. Se movió dentro de Dean, empujando su polla todo lo profundo que podía y siguió acariciándolo como pudo, mezclando el placer y el dolor en una ponzoña analgésica, mientras su hermano los sujetaba a los dos.

El blanco cegador fue remitiendo poco a poco. Sam abrió los ojos con dolorosa conciencia. Lo primero que registró fue que la camiseta de Dean estaba mojada por sus lágrimas. Tenían la respiración completamente desacompasada ambos y ese sonido rajaba el silencio de aquella vieja cocina. Dean seguía apoyándose con una mano en una pared cuyo blanco se había roto hacía tiempo, la otra mano aguantando la postura sobre una de sus rodillas. Los pantalones de ambos en los tobillos, rozando el suelo. Como el ánimo de Sam. Y apostaba a que el de Dean. Apoyó una mano sobre la espalda de su hermano y salió de él, despacio. Dean soltó el aire, pero no emitió ningún otro sonido. En el mismo movimiento con el que se incorporaba, se subió los vaqueros y Sam le imitó. La cara le ardía y los ojos le picaban. Dean fue hasta la bancada de la cocina sin abrir la boca, cogió el rollo de papel secante y se puso a limpiar el desaguisado con la misma eficacia y dedicación que había empleado en arreglar el Impala.

Cuyo maletero había destrozado después por su culpa.

Sam cogió un paño y lo mojó en la pila. Cuando su hermano terminó de recoger el pringue blanco, Sam limpió la superficie y el suelo. Ocuparse de las cosas que tienen solución.

Y nunca hablar de lo ocurrido.

Dean abandonó la cocina sin una palabra. Ni una mirada desde que habían terminado de joder como dos posesos. Y cuando estuvo solo, Sam golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Dejó una marca carmesí en el blanco y los nudillos le crujieron, pero podía seguir moviendo la mano, así que descargó de nuevo. Y otra vez. Miró la mancha y recogió el paño húmedo.

Cuando terminó, se llevó el trapo consigo para quemarlo.

Minutos más tarde, Sam se miraba en el espejo del aseo, con el puño contra la boca. Quería llorar. Maldito fuera. Más lágrimas haciendo brillar sus ojos hinchados y rodeados de cortes. Logró contenerlas, hacerlas retroceder. Se las tragó. Las hizo desaparecer y volvió a mirarse. No había orgullo por la hazaña.

Un segundo después estaba vomitando en el retrete lo poco que había comido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Al siguiente, estaba bajo el chorro de la ducha. Los sonidos se mezclaban en su cabeza. Los golpes metálicos y los alaridos de Dean; Dean gritándole porque había perdido el maldito juicio mientras se enterraba en su culo como un salvaje. Dean gimiendo su nombre mientras se corría en voz tan baja, _«Sammy, Sammy...»_ , que seguramente pensaría que no le había oído.

Mientras dejaba que el líquido se lo llevara todo, se prometió no volver a presionarle. Nunca. Se prometió no volver a romper ninguna de las reglas de los Winchesters.

Y allí, en la ducha, podía llorar porque todo era agua.

 

 

Dean pasó de largo por al lado del Impala, directo al garaje de Bobby y se escondió allí hasta que la luz de la tarde cayó y luego se extinguió. Permaneció a oscuras, primero moviéndose como un tigre enjaulado, con la cara anegada de lágrimas y maldiciendo en voz tan baja que aquello no le procuraba ninguna retribución.

Era un _puto desastre_.

Eso lo sabía. Sabía que no estaba llevando bien la muerte de su padre. Sabía que cada palabra que su hermano le había echado en la cara durante los dos últimos días era cierta, pero con un Sam igual de mentiroso que él podía sobrellevarlo. Podían dedicarse a decirse mentiras uno al otro y a encararse mientras pasaban las horas, los días. Mientras se alejaban de aquella hoguera donde John Winchester había desaparecido para siempre.

Pero no.

_Maldito seas, Sam._

Sam se había presentado ante él con toda su verdad desnuda. Con todos sus pecados y sintiéndose como un jodido estercolero, la voz rota, los ojos vidriosos. Rogando por algo que esa vez no sabía si podría darle.

Dean nunca había visto esa necesidad en su mirada. Y él era quien le cuidaba. _Siempre._ La voz con la que Sam le había hablado todavía resonaba en su piel, las pocas palabras que había dicho, reconociendo que se sentía culpable, que lo que estaba haciendo ahora era poco y llegaba demasiado tarde… _«Sam._ Sammy _, es más fácil huir»._

¿Cómo podía haberle fallado tan estrepitosamente en eso?

Ah, sí. Claro. Porque se perdió la clase de cómo lidiar con las emociones de los Winchester. En lugar de eso, acudió a la clase de cómo follarte a tu hermano. O dejarte follar. Lo que sea.

Todo. Todo aquello mientras no podía pensar. Su padre muerto. Por su culpa, sospechaba. Y el grito. El puto grito en su cabeza. _«Cuida de él. Y si no puedes salvarlo...»_

Estrelló la bota contra una pila de cajas de madera en las que a saber qué guardaba Bobby. Probablemente, ingredientes para mil hechizos. Y cuando cayeron con estruendo al suelo, siguió pateándolas. Como con el maldito Impala. Qué importaba ya nada…

 

Muchas horas después entraba en la casa más agotado que nunca. Hacía rato que había escuchado la camioneta de Bobby y esperaba, por todos los dioses, que no estuviera todavía despierto. Se coló sin encender las luces, con el mayor sigilo de que era capaz. ¿Y desde cuándo tenía él suerte?

—Pensaba que no ibas a volver esta noche. ¿Dónde estabas?

Resopló.

—¿Ahora tengo toque de queda, Bobby?

El hombre le miró un instante, probablemente acusando sus ojeras, su ojos hinchados. Probablemente comprendiendo que estaba de luto. Recordando que todos los estaban.

—No. Sólo estaba preocupado.

—Sé cuidarme.

—Lo sé.

Dudó antes de preguntar.

—¿Y Sam?

—Durmiendo, supongo. Se ha acostado hace rato. Ese chico está exhausto. —Le pasó el escáner, de arriba a abajo—. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Unos días libres no os harán mal.

Dean negó.

—Necesito trabajar.

—¿Qué le ha pasado al Impala?

—Me volví loco.

Bajo la gorra, Bobby asintió.

—Mañana necesitaré ayuda. Hay un caso, un zombie que tengo identificado, pero nadie sabe dónde fue enterrado, dónde está su ataúd.

—Me tienes.

—Saldremos temprano.

—Vale.

Se dio una ducha rápida y fue a la habitación en la que se estaban quedando Sam y él. Esperaba de corazón que no estuviera despierto, pero si lo estaba, ahora podía enfrentarse a aquello mejor que hacía unas horas. Su hermano estaba durmiendo boca abajo sobre su catre, ocupando prácticamente toda la superficie del mismo. Era enorme pero su cara, con el pelo demasiado largo y revuelto sobre la frente, parecía la de un niño. Un niño perdido, como esa tarde. Un crío con un ojo amoratado y la piel cubierta de cortes. Apenas se le oía respirar y eso daba fe de que estaba tan exhausto como él.

Dean se pasó las manos por la cara.

Ahora que Sam no le miraba con esos ojos que parecían saberlo todo se podía permitir pensarlo. Recordar aquella noche de Cuatro de Julio sin fuegos artificiales, pero con whisky. Aquella noche, perdida en el tiempo, Dean se había hecho promesas. Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a probar los labios de Sam. No hasta hoy. Y hoy había sido mucho, mucho… _mucho_ peor. Parecía como si hubiera tenido que desaparecer su padre del mapa para que se abrieran las compuertas.

Y Dean quería pedir perdón.

Quería pedirle perdón a John Winchester, porque sentado allí en silencio y en penumbra supo que no iba a hacerlo. De ninguna manera. No importaba lo que ocurriera o cómo se sucedieran los acontecimientos, no iba a matar a Sam.

Antes se moriría él mismo.

 

Lo primero que sintió fue su instinto avisándole. Metió la mano bajo la almohada y maldijo sin abrir los ojos cuando no encontró ningún arma. Después lo oyó. Nada. Silencio. Relajó el puño, abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el colchón de golpe, aguzando el oído. Silencio sepulcral.

Mientras se ponía un pantalón de chándal, pensó que probablemente Bobby estaría bebiendo cerveza con un libro sobre simbolismo nórdico en una mano y los pies sobre la mesa de su cuchit… despacho. Y Dean… miró la cama de al lado, sin deshacer —sin una sola, maldita, asquerosa arruga—, Dean estaría reparando la chapa del Impala. Sin hacer el menor ruido. Seguro.

Sam no tenía ni un solo pelo de tonto, pero sabía mentir. Sabía mentirse, también. Porque en el fondo, sabía que estaba solo en la casa, pero aun así, bajó volando las escaleras hasta la cocina. Desierta. Luego salió a la calle, hasta el lugar donde hacía dos días Dean había empezado a reparar el coche y donde hacía un día lo había destrozado a golpes. Pero no había rastro ni del Impala ni de Dean. Sam no buscó más. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y trató de serenar el ritmo de su corazón, que de repente parecía estar a mitad de sprint. De vuelta en la casa, en la cocina, repasó de un vistazo la encimera, la mesa, la puerta del frigorífico en busca de alguna nota. Nada en ningún lugar, el despacho de Bobby vacío, nadie que respondiera cuando llamó a gritos.

Estaba solo. Donde quiera que hubieran ido, lo habían dejado en tierra y estaba solo en toda la casa. Maldijo por lo bajo, porque de repente volvió a sentirse como cuando tenía diez años y papá y Dean lo dejaban en el motel de turno cuando iban a cazar algo. Sam dibujaba, leía, mataba moscas y pensaba en cómo sería la vida ahí fuera. Sam ya no tenía diez años. Subió hasta su habitación de nuevo, los escalones de dos en dos, en busca del teléfono móvil. Se había quedado durmiendo como un tronco la noche anterior, antes de que Dean volviera. Pero Dean había vuelto, ¿no? A mitad de noche lo había oído respirar en la cama junto a la suya. Dean había respirado hondo y pausado en esa misma habitación, y Sam había visto su silueta recortada en la penumbra, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. No había sido ningún maldito sueño, tenía la imagen cristalina en la cabeza.

Entonces sus ojos aterrizaron sobre la silla vacía y supo que Dean sí había vuelto esa noche. ¿Por qué no estaba su mochila sobre la silla donde había estado anoche?

_«Es más fácil huir»._

Sam maldijo a Dean, se maldijo a sí mismo. Bajó las escaleras maldiciendo como un loco, mientras marcaba el número de su hermano. La respuesta que obtuvo fue exactamente la que esperaba. Ninguna. Dean no cogía el teléfono. Ninguno de ellos. «Vamos, Dean, coge el puto teléfono». Probó de nuevo, el tono de llamada taladrándole y eternizándose mientras se mordía el pulgar. Llamó a Bobby y le dejó un mensaje en el contestador preguntándole dónde estaban. Probablemente estaba siendo un idiota, porque Dean estaba cabreado con él y seguro que había arrastrado a Bobby a comprobar cualquier estupidez con tal de alejarse de allí; o quizá Bobby le había pedido ayuda para hacer la compra semanal. _Con la puta maleta._

_«O quizá Bobby no sabe nada de él, tampoco»._

Puso una jarra de café al fuego y marcó de nuevo el teléfono de Dean. Dejó que sonara el pitido del buzón de voz: «Llámame, Dean». No pudo evitar el tono cabreado, pero fue suave en comparación con los que le siguieron. Seguro que Dean había llevado su ropa a la lavandería, por eso no estaba su mochila. No le había avisado sólo por joderle.

_«Te juro, Dean, que si te has ido ahora que...»_

Sam se vistió y, con una taza de café en el cuerpo y otra en la mano, se sentó en la cocina y abrió su portátil. El sol empezaba a colarse por los ventanales, proyectando sombras alargadas y perezosas. Sam, con el entrecejo fruncido, se preparó para seguir cualquier movimiento de todas y cada una de las tarjetas que Dean utilizaba. Aunque no iba a hacer falta, porque Dean no se había ido. No se habría ido sin él. Mientras se cargaba, alzó la vista y la clavó en la pared blanca. Tragó con fuerza. Sam casi pudo verlos allí, los dos contra la pared, con los pantalones por los tobillos.

_«Se ha ido por tu culpa»._

La cocina no era un buen lugar. Cogió el portátil y se trasladó a la mesa de Bobby, en la biblioteca. Se sirvió un whisky y consiguió que las manos dejaran de temblarle. Tenía que hablar con Dean. Pero primero tenía que encontrarlo y si Dean no hacía ninguna señal, no podría.

Tres horas y media, cuatro whiskys, treinta y siete mensajes en el buzón de voz, la mente a mil revoluciones con cinco teorías cada cual más catastrófica, y Sam escuchó el ruido de un motor acercándose. Se levantó de golpe, con el corazón atronándole en el pecho y los oídos, pero en el mismo instante supo que no era el Impala. En la calle, la camioneta de Bobby torció por el camino y Sam sólo distinguía una silueta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —asaltó a Bobby antes de que pusiera un pie en el suelo.

Éste lo miró de arriba abajo, acusando el estado alterado de Sam.

—Tenía un trabajo. Tu hermano me dijo anoche que quería ayudar y hemos ido temprano —respondió, descargando la bolsa con las armas de la parte trasera.

—¿Y Dean?

Bobby lo miró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer cuando acabamos. Que volvería más tarde.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? —Bobby descargó una pesada caja  y la dejó en el suelo—. ¿¡Bobby!?

—No lo sé. Tres horas, quizá cuatro. Fui con Rufus cuando terminamos.

Entonces Sam supo que no estaba cabreado con Dean. Que había ido desplegando el enfado y la furia, dejándolos campar, y que se había agarrado a eso como si fuera su única ancla. Porque era mejor estar enfadado que estar asustado.

—¿No te ha dicho a dónde iba? ¿O cuánto iba a tardar?

Si tenía que soportar otra estupefacta mirada de Bobby, iba a ponerse a patear algo.

—No, chico. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Sam lo siguió al interior de la casa, acribillando al hombre a preguntas, hasta que al final consiguió sacarle la dirección hacia la que Dean había partido una vez se habían despedido.

—Sam. —Sam se volvió—. Dean me ha dicho que necesitaba hacer esto solo.

Asintió. De pie y quieto, como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, esperó a que Bobby desapareciera por la puerta.

Después subió hasta su habitación y se armó de la cabeza a los pies. Cogió el ordenador. Había visto que Bobby tenía un par de coches en la parte de atrás del garaje; salió de la casa sin ser visto y se dirigió hasta allí, intentando mantener la mente lo más fría posible. Los cables chisporrotearon sólo una vez antes de que el Chevrolet azul arrancara y pisó el acelerador, dejando una polvareda tras él. Era absurdo, porque no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba; sólo sabía que Dean se había ido en dirección norte por la única carretera que atravesaba Sioux Falls.

Y no sabía si tenía intención de volver.

Sam condujo con la vista puesta en la carretera y en los alrededores, todos sus sentidos alerta. Marcó el número de Dean y cuando, como esperaba, nadie respondió, dejó un mensaje aun sabiendo que era inútil: _«¿Dónde coño estás, Dean?»_

Se pasó la mano por la cara y apretó los dientes cuando toda la mierda amenazaba con desparramarse en su cabeza. Dean podía podía ser un gilipollas en muchas ocasiones. Pero él no era mejor. Su hermano no estaba llevando bien la muerte de su padre. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo unidos que habían estado siempre, Dean siendo la sombra de John. Él mejor que nadie entendía las sospechas de Dean sobre el asunto del pacto de su padre para salvarle la vida, porque él mismo había llegado a las mismas conclusiones. Si Dean no quería hablar sobre el asunto, estaba en su puto derecho. Sam sólo había tirado de su hermano, porque… joder, porque necesitaba algo. Sentía la rabia y la culpabilidad y la tristeza bullendo en su interior, una mezcla agónica, una sierra dentada en el interior de su pecho y a veces simplemente no podía manejarlo. A veces se sentía como si ellos dos, Sam y Dean, hubieran acabado con la vida de su padre. Como si lo hubieran arrastrado hasta un lugar en el que John se habría desenvuelto bien si no hubiera tenido que preocuparse de salvar a sus hijos. Y luego… luego ellos no pudieron salvarlo a él. No podía manejar aquello, sentía que iba a explotar a cada momento del día y sólo… sólo quería… no quería estar solo.

Sam había buscado y tirado de la única persona con la que sabía que podía contar. De quien siempre había estado ahí. No había otra opción.

Dean podía ser un gilipollas, pero no se merecía lo que Sam había hecho.

Atravesó el centro de Sioux Falls mirando alrededor por si veía algo. Pero su instinto le decía que tenía que salir del pueblo hacia el norte y pisar a fondo el acelerador si quería alcanzar a Dean.

Por un momento se preguntó si no debería dejar a su hermano en paz. Si no estaría siendo un maldito egoísta otra vez, cuando estaba claro que Dean necesitaba espacio. Que no quería… nada con él.

—Joder…

Nunca había sabido manejar aquello.

 _Aquello_.

Todos los nombres que se le ocurrían para _aquello_ le parecían aberrantes o demasiado pequeños, insignificantes. Sam había crecido con _aquello_ de una forma natural e inofensiva. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que era normal, o al menos, normal dentro de la anormalidad. Hasta que había empezado a hacerse preguntas, a observar a otros y a sentir que era… en cierto modo excesivo. No le dio importancia hasta que llegó a la adolescencia y empezó a explotarle en el pecho. Hasta aquella mirada de Dean cuando entró al cuarto de baño sin llamar y le pilló bajo el chorro de agua completamente desnudo. Entonces empezó a mentirse a sí mismo. Y después, cuando las mentiras no funcionaron, a guardar secretos de ducha. Sam nunca había sabido exactamente demasiado sobre las convenciones sociales; todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido más de la observación que de inmersión real en algún colectivo social. Y Sam sabía que lo que él sentía no era normal. Y tampoco le importaba demasiado porque… él en sí nunca había sido normal. Era anormal fuera de su triángulo familiar y era anormal dentro de él. Estaba acostumbrado a mimetizarse. Sabía cómo no llamar la atención. Solo que había alguien, una sola persona en todo el mundo, con la cual era inútil cualquier esfuerzo en ese sentido. Sam no era consciente de en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que _aquello_ no era cosa solo de él. Recordaba vagamente miradas, comentarios o silencios. Recordaba con exactitud punzante la incómoda noche de Cuatro de Julio en la que los dos, medio borrachos, se habían besado por primera vez. Y él había querido más, mucho más. Y Dean… Dean parecía que también, pero… no.

Y era verdad. Era una locura.

Sam quería a Dean de todas las formas equivocadas. Sam no sabía manejar una mierda de _aquello_. No sabía hacerlo mejor ahora que cuando se había largado a Stanford para evitar que todo les explotara en la cara. Entonces, Dean también le había dejado solo con _aquello_. Aunque ahora comprendía que… probablemente tenía bastante con lidiar con su parte.

Tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que decirle que lo sentía. Que no tendría que haberlo presionado, que debería haberlo dejado solo.

Que lo que había pasado en la cocina era culpa suya.

Podía prometerle que no volvería a pasar si volvía.

Podía jugar sucio para que volviera. _«Papá querría que siguieras guardándome las espaldas»_. Dean le daría un puñetazo o dos si recurría a esa baza, pero volvería con él.

La carretera se extendía recta al frente hasta que desaparecía tras una montaña, rodeada de bosque y a Sam se le habría pasado de largo hundido como iba en su fango si no fuera porque el sol rebotó en cierto ángulo sobre alguna superficie y le cegó desde la izquierda. Al mirar hacia el lugar, un destello negro perdido entre el sotobosque hizo que el corazón comenzara a latirle fuerte en el pecho. Rodó el volante hasta dar la vuelta completa y se metió por la especie de pista forestal hacia el interior del bosque y detuvo el coche detrás del Impala.

Bajó con el pulso disparado en sus venas y caminó hasta él, mientras desenfundaba la pistola que llevaba a la espalda, bajo la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Rodeó el coche para asegurarse de lo que ya sabía, estaba vacío. Tragó con fuerza, mirando a su alrededor, con una corazonada poco alentadora latiéndole en las sienes. En cualquier dirección sólo había más bosque, así que Sam se agachó desde la puerta del conductor y observó el suelo con detenimiento. Más allá, las huellas de otro vehículo se perdían bosque adentro y Sam repasó el trazo hasta dar con las marcas de las botas de su hermano siguiendo la misma dirección.

Se levantó, sacó el móvil y volvió a marcar el número de Dean. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando ni siquiera dio señal.

—Joder, Dean, ¿dónde demonios estás?

Sam se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría, empuñó el arma y empezó a seguir las huellas hacia el interior de la vegetación.


	2. I've tried so many ways to save you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Había traspasado un umbral que siempre se había cuidado que no cruzar porque había sospechado esto. Y ahora lo sabía. No podría cerrar esa puerta de nuevo. Siempre había sabido que si lo probaba, no sería capaz de dejarlo. Y con todo, en ese momento se sentía en paz. Sentía el corazón en su pecho latiendo con fuerza, pero no había angustia por la muerte de su padre, nada de la agonía por su último encargo. Sólo una calma serena, sorda.»

Dean se retorció por enésima vez todo lo que la postura le permitía, intentando tirar y liberarse de las cuerdas que rodeaban cada una de sus muñecas. Estaba casi literalmente colgando de sus ataduras y habían hecho un buen trabajo, porque estaban tan apretadas que sentía algunas zonas en carne viva. Había recobrado la consciencia atado en la penumbra de aquel granero por el dolor que la simple respiración le causaba en la caja torácica. Notaba la humedad de la sangre en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, pero estaba sangrando especialmente por un corte en su brazo izquierdo, que ardía como el infierno. Entendía que le hubieran metido una paliza para reducirle, pero no comprendía por qué le habían cortado a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo. No lo había entendido, al menos, al principio. Luego recordó la conversación entre aquellos dos tipos, aquellos dos estúpidos que, al parecer, se habían puesto al servicio de un vampiro a cambio de la conversión.

Puto Crepúsculo y vampiros con purpurina.

Así que allí estaba, tirado sobre tierra húmeda, con los pies y las manos atados en cruz, y acompañado por lo que a esas horas empezaba a sospechar que era ya el cadáver de la chica que había intentado salvar. Y dolorido. Dolorido como el maldito infierno.

No había estado fino. Ni había estado pensando con claridad (ni mucho menos, con la claridad que ahora lo veía todo) durante las horas anteriores a su expedición. Sólo… sentía ese impulso de trabajar; de cazar, de seguir un rastro y… de matar. Sentía un poderoso impulso de matar. No quería que ni Bobby ni su hermano lo supieran. Especialmente, Sam. Después de la muerte de su padre, y de todo lo que la había rodeado,por fuera podía parecer correcto, incluso tranquilo, pero por dentro se subía por las paredes. Y necesitaba desesperadamente centrarse en algo y hacerlo. Recuperar el Impala, cada minúscula pieza en su lugar, hacer que funcionara; investigar, rastrear, cazar, trabajo bien hecho. Mecánico y limpio. Cualquier cosa con tal de detener el caos en su cabeza, las imágenes de su padre muerto en el suelo un segundo después de decirle aquellas malditas últimas palabras, como si John Winchester _supiera_ que iba a morir justo en ese momento y todavía tuviera una última misión que encargarle. Dean se estaba volviendo loco con aquello y estaba tratando simplemente de mantenerse cuerdo, de mantener todos sus pedazos unidos. De mantenerse entero para Sam. Y para poder seguir adelante con su mierda de vida.

Pero no era suficiente.

Había intentado recoger todo lo que quedaba de él y seguir adelante. Le repetía a Sam que estaba bien, porque necesitaba centrarse en eso. Necesitaba conseguir que esa idea fuera cierta. Sin embargo, quizá lo había malinterpretado todo. Quizá había pensado que Sam no dejaba de darle la murga con el asunto porque estaba preocupado por él (y no dudaba de que en parte lo estaba), cuando en realidad… era una señal de socorro. Sam estaba tratando de llegar hasta él, pero no sólo porque estuviera preocupado por Dean, sino porque él mismo le necesitaba. La idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sencillamente había pensado que cada uno estaba haciendo lo que podía por superar el dolor. Hasta que esa tarde Sam se había acercado a él mientras trabajaba en el coche, con la camiseta sucia, el pelo como si se hubiera peleado con un gato y los rasguños del accidente que casi les cuesta la vida a ambos pintados por la cara. Y le había dicho exactamente cómo se sentía. Es más, le había mostrado con sus ojos acuosos y la voz rota toda la mierda que llevaba dentro y que Dean estaba viendo por primera vez.

Sam solía ser bastante transparente para él. Sam siendo sincero era difícil de soportar.

Ahora que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer hasta que esos dos tipos volvieran, pensó sobre ello una vez más. Sobre la forma en que Sam se había dado por vencido y se había arrastrado hasta donde estaba Dean para decirle lo jodido que estaba. Lo jodidos que estaban los dos. Recordó con precisión cómo había sentido que todo se desbordaba. Cómo caían sus barreras, su contención. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba consiguiendo nada, nada en absoluto. Que todo dolía igual, que las lágrimas salían con facilidad, que no había cuidado de Sam. Y recordó cómo había perdido el control.

No debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber aguantado un poco más, sólo un poco. Haber respirado hondo, haberse reído de todo, haber trivializado. Haber buscado una botella de alcohol y haberse ahogado entre unas piernas con tacones. Podría haber destrozado algo. Como el maletero del Impala. O la relación con su hermano.

Había jodido su relación con Sam.

De alguna manera retorcida y enrevesada. Porque, oh, joder, había tenido lo que siempre había querido. Y ahora que iba a morir en breve podía permitirse pensarlo: lo que, quizá, _ambos_ habían querido siempre. El pensamiento le consoló y alteró a partes iguales. Él era quien cuidaba de su hermano. Lo había hecho toda la vida y durante años había contenido esa parte de él, la había desahogado de otras formas, la había enterrado con mentiras. Dean había mantenido a Sam a salvo de esa parte de él con bastante éxito durante muchos años. Pero cuando entró como un tren de carga en esa cocina y miró a los ojos a Sam, algo hizo clic. Sus barreras habían sido reducidas a polvo, pero al mirar a su hermano, supo que Sam no estaba mejor que él. Y sintió su necesidad, como una onda expansiva que lo ocupaba todo, una energía que lo removía por dentro y lo atraía, y a Dean no le quedaba nada con lo que defenderse de aquello.

Si Sam quería, él no podía negarse.

Ni quería hacerlo.

Sólo le había bastado una milésima de segundo abocado a sus ojos para que todos sus instintos le alertaran de lo que estaba a punto de desencadenarse. Y quizá fue una locura, pero ahora que Dean estaba a solas consigo mismo y sin muchas ganas de mentirse, porque, total, qué más daba ya, se permitió de nuevo una pequeña transgresión. Lo que él y Sam habían hecho en la cocina desvencijada de Bobby era lo que los dos necesitaban para recomponerse. Porque Dean tenía muy claro de dónde sacaba su fuerza, su tenacidad, incluso por qué tenía un instinto tan afilado. Siempre era Sam. Todo empezaba y terminaba en él. Y sabía que él era el muro de roca donde Sam encontraba agarre (por eso no podía fallar, nunca). Y si el mundo de los dos había estallado en pedazos con la muerte de su padre sin que la mierda habitual de sus vidas les diera tregua, podían afianzarse uno en el otro, reponerse para seguir plantando cara, y al infierno con todo.

— _Dios, Sammy._ — _«Tenía que habértelo dicho»._

La cabeza no le funcionaba bien, estaba claro. Debía de haber perdido mucha sangre.

Se movió de nuevo, todo su cuerpo protestando por el dolor, y contrajo una vez más las manos para intentar deshacerse de su agarre. La cuerda se arrastró sobre su piel en carne viva apenas unos milímetros y Dean vio las estrellas. Volvió a dejarse caer, mareado. Si no conseguía soltarse antes de que los tipos idiotas volvieran o, peor, lograran atraer a su objetivo, iba a tenerlo difícil. Realmente difícil, porque no podía correr, no sabía dónde estaban sus armas y había dejado el Impala a unos cien metros de allí. Si es que todavía estaba. Dean no iba darse por vencido nunca, moriría matando, pero sabía que sus opciones eran cada vez más reducidas. Pelearía lo que hiciera falta, porque tenía que hablar con Sam. Tenía que decírselo, que puede que estuviera mal, pero que no era culpa suya, no era _sólo_ culpa suya. Dean respiró hondo y exhaló con una tos que le dolió en cada punto del torso. Estaba exhausto y el olor a tierra mojada y madera podrida debía estar nublándole la mente porque de repente se puso trágico, como si la fuerza se hubiera evaporado de su cuerpo. Iba a morir allí. Por culpa de una idiotez, un descuido de principiante, iba a dejar a Sam solo. No iba a poder explicárselo. Pero había algo que le solazaba. Si ese era su final, si de verdad su vida iba a terminar en ese lugar, en ese momento, Dean se alegraba de poder llevarse ese recuerdo con él, allá donde fueran a parar sus huesos, su alma.

Dean iba a morir recordando cada segundo de lo que Sam y él habían hecho la tarde anterior. Iba a morir llevándose consigo algo con lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo, abrazado a ello. Sam detrás de él, su respiración y sus labios sobre su cuello, el calor de su cuerpo sobre su espalda, su nombre en su boca, moviéndose en su interior. El caos que habitaba en Dean desde que su padre había muerto se detuvo, ingrávido, durante esos escasos minutos en que Sam y él habían estado conectados. De la forma más básica que dos personas pueden conectar.

_«Sam. Sammy...»_

_«Dean. Dean...»_

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó soltarse una vez más para poder salir de allí e ir a buscarlo.

—¡Deaaan!

Se quedó inmóvil de repente, aguzando el oído, y pasaron los segundos. No podía ser su mente jodiéndole con la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre, ¿no? Cuando empezó a maldecirse a sí mismo por estúpido y volvió a tirar de las cuerdas, lo oyó de nuevo. Más fuerte, más cerca.

Y _no_ era su cabeza.

— _¡¡Saaaaam!!_ ¡¡Aquí, Sam!!

— _¿¡¡Dean!!?_

—¡¡Estoy aquí!! ¡¡En el granero!!

Las puertas de madera crujieron cuando intentaron abrirlas desde fuera. ¿Cómo coño le había encontrado Sam? No es que fuera a quejarse…

—¡Están cerradas con un candado! —oyó la voz desde fuera—. Espera un segund…

En ese momento, un disparo atravesó el aire y la parte superior de la puerta de madera. Más o menos, donde debería estar la cabeza de su hermano.

— _¡¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!_

El pulso se le disparó en las venas y se puso en pie de un salto, tirando de las ataduras como un poseso para liberarse. Gruñó de dolor en cuanto la cuerda volvió a restregar su carne, pero de pronto todo era secundario. Al primero le siguió una retahíla de tiros y los segundos pasaron muy despacio hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando la silueta de su hermano.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam, ¿estás bien?! —Con cierto toque de desesperación buscó algún signo de que estuviera herido cuando estuvo junto a él, pistola en mano.

—Sí. Sí, están disparando desde el bosque, pero no me han dado.

—Suéltame —pidió cuando Sam ya tenía el cuchillo en la mano y cortaba las cuerdas.

—¿Qué son?

—No lo sé. Vampiros. —La mirada que Sam le dirigió era de pocos amigos—. O puede que sólo humanos idiotas.

Movió las manos para desentumecerlas con una mueca al sentir las heridas de las muñecas.

—¿Puedes disparar? —Sam le tendió el arma.

—Claro que sí.

—Si es un vampiro estamos jodidos, Dean.

Dean se agachó donde estaba la chica que habían raptado en el pueblo y palpó el cuello en busca de pulso. El charco de sangre debajo de ella era de dimensiones considerables.

— _Vamosss…_

Sam vigilaba la puerta, empuñando el arma y alternando la mirada con su hermano.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder! —bramó Dean. La chica se había desangrado por completo y aquello prendió en su interior, una descarga de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. Alguien iba a pagar por todo eso.

Desenfundó el arma justo en el momento en que Sam gritó su nombre a pleno pulmón y una sombra se recortaba en la entrada, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Dean le vació el cargador en el pecho y sólo sirvió para entorpecer un paso su ritmo. Un maldito vampiro. Estaban jodidos.

Supo enseguida que era un nuevo parroquiano, porque le costaba controlarse ante el olor de la sangre. Apartó de un manotazo a Sam, que colisionó contra la pared del cobertizo, y se movió hacia él. Porque Dean, en esos momentos, era un jodido caramelo de carne revestido en sangre. El monstruo cayó encima de él, rabioso por el hambre, y Dean le apuñaló con la daga que siempre llevaba en la bota. No serviría para detenerlo, pero sacaría algunos segundos.

—¡¡Sam!!

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil. El monstruo gruñía cabreado sobre él, forcejeando por llegar a su objetivo. Y él no aguantaría mucho más. Notaba los afilados dientes contra su cuello cuando algo le golpeó brutalmente la cabeza y se lo quitó de encima. Sam estaba tras él con un enorme listón de madera en las manos y el vampiro se revolvió contra él. Un golpe, dos, Sam dio con su espalda contra el suelo. Dean miró desesperado a su alrededor, necesitaba algo que cortase, algo grande. Un armario desvencijado de herramientas le llamó la atención y en su interior… bingo. Una hoz de segar maíz. Si no estaba suficientemente afilada, Dean la haría funcionar igualmente.

—¡Dean!

El corte fue más limpio de lo que esperaba, la cabeza salió rodando un metro más allá y Dean trastabilló hacia atrás, hasta dar con el culo en el suelo. Al lado, Sam respiraba como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

—¿Estás bien?

Su hermano le miró un instante, asintió y se levantó.

—Vamos. Si era un recién convertido…

—Sí, debe de haber más.

Volvieron andando hasta el Impala. Dean tuvo que reconocer que no podía conducir, lo que le valió una mirada reprobatoria de Sam. Una vez dentro del coche, se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba muy cabreado. Y Dean en parte podía intuir por qué. No era como si el riesgo fuera algo ajeno a sus vidas, pero… Dean sabía que había estado a punto de palmarla ahí. Cada vez que intentó hablar con Sam, él negó con la vista fija en la carretera y los nudillos blancos sobre el volante. Como si necesitara serenarse antes de cualquier intercambio verbal.

«Tienes suerte» fueron las únicas palabras que logró pronunciar, y parecía que iban a ir seguidas por más, pero Sam volvió a apretar los labios y a negar con la cabeza.

 

 

Cuando llegaron al lugar de Bobby, Sam salió disparado sin mirar atrás y desapareció por la puerta, dejando que fuera el hombre quien le ayudara con su cojera para llegar hasta la casa. Y de verdad que Dean podía entender su cabreo, pero… ¿no podían dejarlo por un momento? Él estaba sangrando y, maldita sea, también estaba enfadado. Atravesó la puerta colgado del hombro de Bobby y se desplomó en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina.

La jodida cocina. No había otro lugar.

—No sé cómo se te pudo ocurrir la maldita idea de meterte en un nido de vampiros tú solo, idiota descerebrado. Esa cabezota tuya va a meterte en un lío algún día. Joder, ¡ya te ha metido en uno! Suerte que…

—Por enésima vez —bufó Dean, harto de repetirse como si tuviera que darle explicaciones a alguien—, no me metí en un nido de vampiros solo.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No! Vi a ese tipo en el pueblo de casualidad. Era raro, se comportaba raro, llevaba las manos ensangrentadas. Y lo seguí hasta el puto granero. No sabía que era un puto nido de vampiros. ¡Y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie!

El trote de Sam bajando los escalones se detuvo de repente y Dean maldijo por lo bajo. Si quedaba alguna otra manera de cavar y abrir aún más el abismo que había entre ellos en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que la encontraría. Contuvo la respiración hasta que le escuchó bajar, más despacio, lo que le quedaba de escalera y apareció por la puerta de la cocina con la caja donde guardaban las agujas y el hilo para coserse las heridas, y el resto de potingues antisépticos. Dean lo miró. La cara de Sam era un poema. De los de Poe.

Sam también lo miró, con la cara arrugada y una mirada que Dean no sabría descifrar. Dejó la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina, como si de repente, la urgencia que le había llevado a buscarla se hubiera desvanecido.

—Déjame ver la herida del brazo. Es por donde más estás sangrando. —Dean no separaba la mirada de la de Sam, que permanecía allí parado mientras Bobby rompía la manga de la camiseta y echaba un vistazo. Siseó cuando palpó el corte—. Es un corte limpio, pero es bastante largo. Vivirás. —Entonces Sam se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la calle, como si hubiera aguantado allí sólo por el diagnóstico—. Voy a coserte esto, chico. —Bobby le palmeó el otro hombro e incluso eso dolió.

—No, espera. Quiero que lo haga él —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sam.

Su hermano se giró con un «que te jodan» pintado en la cara. Dean rogó mentalmente por que no se sintiera con fuerzas para montar un numerito delante de Bobby. Y para que Bobby pillara la indirecta.

Por una vez, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

El hombre se excusó y salió de la estancia, mientras Sam iba hasta la pila para lavarse las manos. Se sentó en una silla junto a él y empezó con el ritual de limpiar bien la herida, antes de coger una botella de whisky para esterilizar la aguja al mechero. Le pasó la botella a Dean y fue el único momento en que le miró a los ojos, pero continuó en silencio. Él se amorró a la botella y bebió. Y bebió y bebió, porque aquello iba a doler como el demonio y, para más inri, Sam estaba cabreado.

—Lleva cuidado —le pidió.

Su hermano no mostró signos de haberle escuchado. No mostró signos más que de una enorme concentración en lo que hacía. Como si quisiera acabar cuanto antes. Como si quisiera salir de esa cocina, igual que él. Como si estuviera conteniendo una tormenta que no sabía cómo manejar. Dean volvió a beber, un trago tras otro, hasta que le quemó la garganta. Dolía.

—¿Listo?

La voz de Sam, ronca por haber estado demasiado tiempo en silencio, casi le hizo saltar. Asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando notó el primer pinchazo. A diferencia de lo que había estado esperando, fue suave. Los dedos se movían sobre la herida, cerrando la carne y buscando el punto exacto donde pinchar la siguiente vez; tirando poco a poco del hilo y dándole un segundo para que se repusiera entre punto y punto. Dean lo miró trabajar sobre su brazo. Sam podía estar cabreado como el demonio, pero iba despacio con él.

Algo se contrajo en su interior.

—Lo siento, Sammy —murmuró.

Sam no se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo alzó la mirada un instante hacia él y volvió al trabajo. Dean se mordió el labio. De repente, no soportaba ese silencio.

—Vamos, tío. Habla conmigo.

Cuando Sam negó levemente con la cabeza, pensó que no iba a decir ni una palabra. Pero luego soltó con voz grave:

—¿Con cuántas cosas a la vez piensas que puedo lidiar? —Dean no pudo evitar el gesto  asustado en su cara. Por un momento sintió pánico, porque no sabía a qué se refería Sam exactamente. Y había cosas, cosas que habían sucedido en esa misma cocina, que Dean no pensaba enfrentar en el mismo escenario de los hechos, mientras le cosían y se emborrachaba con whisky—. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si hubiera llegado, no sé, dos horas después a ese granero? ¿Qué piensas que me habría encontrado?

A él muerto.

A Dean le helaba la sangre el tono neutro con que Sam hablaba de aquello, cuando a él le bullía la sangre sólo con pensar en la misma situación a la inversa. Permaneció en silencio, en parte lidiando con aquello, y en parte, porque intuía la tormenta bajo la piel y la voz calmada de Sam.

—No hace ni una semana que incineramos a papá. Tendría que haber montado otra pira de cazador para ti. _Yo solo._ —Sam seguía con la mirada centrada en su herida y la voz había surgido tan baja como si en realidad estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Dean miró a su hermano a la cara y luego le llamó la atención la mano que sostenía la aguja. Temblaba y Sam se estaba esforzando en que dejara de hacerlo.

Dean pensó que él podría temblar también.

En lugar de eso, volvió a beber, le pasó la botella a Sam y se mordió la lengua cuando, de todo el caos que esa imagen había montado en su mente, lo mejor que podía extraer era _«no habrías estado solo. Bobby te habría ayudado»._

Ambos sabían que, con su trabajo, morir era una cuestión casi de azar. Uno podía intentar vivir —sobrevivir— cuanto más mejor, pero la muerte acechaba en cada día, a veces en cada minuto, en cada lugar. Ellos iban a buscarla y tenían más armas con las que defenderse que el resto de mortales, pero eso sólo significaba que compensaban ese instinto suicida. Sam sabía eso, pero Dean no era tan cínico como para echárselo en cara cuando, tenía razón, había cometido una estupidez a pocos días de la muerte de John Winchester. A veces olvidaba que también era el padre de Sam.

—Lo que he dicho antes es cierto, Sam. No sabía dónde me estaba metiendo. No pienses que tengo intenciones suicidas o algo. Sólo… tengo este pulso aquí —se señaló el pecho—, necesito hacer algo. No puedo estar quieto, necesito cazar. Matar. No puedo controlarlo —confesó—. Lo necesito y no sé si eso… está bien.

Sam no respondió.

A veces, Dean Winchester era un maldito egoísta que se olvidaba de los demás cuando estaba perdido en su mierda. Y los demás podían irse al Infierno, él tenía derecho a rebozarse en el fango cuando y cuanto quisiera. Pero no Sam. Dean no podía fallarle a Sam como lo había hecho con la muerte de su padre, cuando su hermano lo buscaba y él no hacía más que sacudírselo de encima. Dean siempre había estado ahí para Sam. Era su deber.

Y, a veces, no sólo eso.

—Ya está —dijo Sam, sosteniendo el hilo para cortarlo con las tijeras. Luego cogió el whisky y volvió a regar el corte. Dean siseó y la botella apareció ante sus morros para que bebiera.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo cuando Sam se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

Él se giró, mirándolo bajo el flequillo desordenado. La hinchazón del ojo izquierdo apenas se notaba ya, pero seguía teniendo todas las marcas de los cortes del accidente alrededor de los ojos y por toda la cara.

—No lo sé. No muy lejos. —Dean quería decir cualquier cosa para que se quedara un poco más, pero no se le ocurría nada aparte de «quédate, por favor» y no pensaba decir eso. Sam dirigió una mirada fugaz a la pared donde habían follado la tarde anterior, algo totalmente involuntario a juzgar por el sonrojo que siguió, y Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de salir de allí a toda costa—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna herida de la espalda o algo?

Dean miraba fijamente ahora esa pared también. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por arrancar las imágenes, los sonidos, los recuerdos de su mente se fue al traste en cuestión de un microsegundo.

—No.

¿Cómo coño iban a deshacer aquello?  


 

Dean deambuló por la casa, algo cojo, algo dolorido. No había ni rastro de Sam por ningún sitio, no lo había visto en todo el día, no desde que le cosió la herida del brazo. Y Dean podía ser algo duro de mollera a veces, pero en ese momento tenía claro cristalino que su hermano le estaba evitando a propósito. Aquello le pesaba en el pecho, hizo un gesto de disgusto a nadie en particular, porque todo era un lío enorme. Él se habría sentido cómodo con ese distanciamiento en otro momento. Mierda, lo había necesitado. Pero, mientras estuvo en ese granero deshojando la margarita sobre si saldría de esta o no, a Dean le habían golpeado las verdades de su vida como puñetazos en toda regla. Y ahora sentía esa comezón dentro. Ese punto tirante de saber dónde estaba Sam, de tenerlo al lado, aunque fuera en silencio. Aunque todo fuera difícil. Se rascó la nuca con la mano sana, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que decidió ir a buscar a Bobby a su biblioteca.

El hombre estaba sentado allí frente a un libro, con sus ojos moviéndose sobre la página bajo la visera de su sempiterna gorra y con una botella de cerveza pegada a su mano. Alzó la mirada cuando Dean se dejó caer como un peso muerto en la silla frente al escritorio.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al ver su gesto de dolor por el brusco movimiento.

—Duele un poco.

—Más debería de dolerte —dijo el viejo, mientras se levantaba para alcanzar una botella de líquido ámbar que Dean conocía muy bien—. A quién se le ocurre ir tras…

—Vamos, Bobby —tono de fastidio preñando su voz—, no me eches la bronca tú también.

—Toma. Anestésiate.

Dean asintió, cogiendo el vaso de buena gana y vaciándolo casi de un trago. Se lo ofreció a Bobby para que se lo rellenara:

—Acompáñame.

Bobby apuró la cerveza que le quedaba y se sirvió un vaso. Porque era así como se guardaban los lutos entre los cazadores, ¿o no?

—¿Has visto a Sam?

Bobby alzó la mirada del libro, como si esa pregunta, viniendo de quien estaba pegado a él casi como un siamés, estuviera fuera de lugar.

—No lo he visto desde esta mañana. Andará por ahí. —Dean hizo un sonido como de recibido, _mmmmhh_ , y el hombre frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué os pasa?

Dean volvió a vaciar el whisky de golpe, quemándose la garganta.

—Nada.

Rodó el vaso vacío entre sus dedos antes de volver a servirse. No pasaba nada en absoluto. Dean apoyó el vaso sobre su frente y cerró los ojos un segundo, la sensación de irrealidad golpeándolo una vez más. Negó levemente. Empezaba a tener problemas con sus conceptos, sus convicciones. Las normas por las que siempre se había regido eran simples, de límites limpios, fáciles, pero ahora todo se emborronaba y le costaba encontrar el camino.

—Bobby, ¿qué piensas del pecado? —De repente, se sintió ridículo, pero cuando el hombre alzó la mirada del libro una vez más, se explicó—: ¿El castigo divino y demás?

Bobby cerró el libro y tomó su vaso, mientras bebía en silencio y Dean no sabía si estaba pensando la respuesta o calibrándolo a él. Y esta última opción le aterraba. Bobby parecía despistado y esa era la mejor de sus bazas, porque escondía una mente rápida y directa. Tener su mirada encima durante más de un minuto podía empezar a ser preocupante. Pero Bobby negó con la cabeza y se terminó el whisky.

—¿Qué te preocupa, chico? Yo sólo creo en lo que puedo ver, oír, tocar. O sentir. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No hay castigo divino, no vas al Cielo si acumulas buenas acciones; puedes ir al Infierno, igualmente —añadió en voz más baja—. Guíate por lo que puedes sentir. Tienes instinto.

Era lo que se temía. Y, como el mundo de Dean no era lo suficiente confuso en esos momentos, el nudo se retorció más y más. Empezó a mover el vaso en su mano, haciendo girar el líquido ambarino en un remolino que poco a poco iba originando un cono, un vórtice en el centro que se hundía, absorbiéndolo todo hacia su interior… Dean empinó el vaso contra su boca y lo tragó con fuerza. Comenzaba a sentirse aturdido por el alcohol y su pecado particular empezó a desfilar por su cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasa si no se siente mal? ¿Si se siente… _bien_?

Bobby hizo un gesto de confusión y se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue tu instinto, Dean. Tu padre era un buen hombre, con un montón de buenas acciones a sus espaldas. ¿Pecados? Seguro que también. Pero es… es imposible saber dónde está su alma.

Dean hizo una mueca. Bobby pensaba que le había preguntado aquello por los pecados de su padre. Bobby no tenía ni idea de sus propios pecados. Ni de cómo se sentía él cuando los cometía.  


 

_I wish i knew another way_

_to save you_

_but i've tried so many ways_

_to save you_

_i can only say_

_i love you_

_i love you_

 

(Moxy, Save You)

  


—Sácate la camiseta. —Dean se quedó inmóvil, mirándole como un idiota ante la demanda. El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho y enseguida vio que Sam enrojecía y se apresuraba a aclarar—: Hay que ver la herida. Estás sangrando.

Claro. Su hermano tenía razón; la herida rezumaba y estaba adornando la manga de la camiseta con chispas rojas. En medio de aquella atmósfera densa, Dean rodeó al enorme elefante que había en la habitación y fue a cerrar la puerta. Luego se acercó a la cama mientras escuchaba a Sam rebuscar en el cuarto de baño. Tenía que dejar de pensar en _esas_ cosas. Ya. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y respiró hondo. Sam salió del aseo cargado de utensilios y potingues para curar. Se sentó a su lado, el peso de su cuerpo hundiendo el colchón, y Dean hizo contrapeso para no terminar estampado contra él. Inspiró de nuevo, preparándose para la sesión de cura y su hermano se concentró en la herida.

—Estamos en paz —dijo en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de ayer por lo de hoy. —Sam no apartaba la mirada de la venda mientras la desprendía, una concentración exagerada en la herida.

No podía hablar en serio. Aunque no había ni una pista en nada de lo que estaba haciendo que le dijera que bromeaba. Sus ojos no se habían achinado ni se habían movido un milímetro de su foco, no había aparecido ningún hoyuelo en su mejilla. Nada.

—¿De qué manera puede compensar lo de hoy lo que… pasó ayer?

Ahora Sam sí le miró. Un disparo rápido y vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo. Seguía sin tener gracia.

—Ibas a largarte. Sin mí. Ibas a abandonarme aquí como a un perro…

—No lo he hecho.

—Pero lo has pensado.

Silencio. Sam sonaba enfadado, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo realmente grande por contener una tormenta. Un huracán. Y ambos sabían a dónde les había llevado el último.

—Tú te fuiste.

Los dedos que limpiaban la herida se detuvieron y de nuevo la mirada de Sam, que era como un punzón, estaba sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—Tú te fuiste a Stanford.

Reinició la actividad, los ojos puestos de nuevo en los puntos, secando los bordes, preparando el vendaje limpio, moviendo sus dedos largos con precisión y eficacia hasta que la herida estuvo limpia y tapada. Luego se levantó y Dean supo que estaba poniendo distancia antes de hablar. Stanford siempre era un tema de conversación liviano entre ellos porque nunca hablaban _realmente_ de Stanford. Cuando la había pronunciado ahora, la palabra había pesado en su lengua, dejando un sabor amargo.

—Eso fue diferente.

Dean resopló. Empezaba a cabrearle que Sam estuviera cabreado.

—¿De qué forma fue diferente?

—Yo te avisé. Hablamos sobre ello. Estuviste de acuerdo.

«No. _No._ En absoluto. No estuve jodidamente de acuerdo. Pero nunca lo supiste». Miró la espalda de su hermano mientras él recogía todos los apósitos y los medicamentos y los metía en la caja sobre el aparador. A pesar de que había pasado casi un año, de que llevaba _un año entero_ , con todos sus días, todas sus noches, con Sam a su lado, el asunto de Stanford aún le sobrepasaba. Todavía pensaba en los porqués y los «y si», en cada posibilidad de haber actuado de otra forma, de haber dicho otras cosas, de las veces que marcó el teléfono y luego colgó o de haber ido a buscarlo antes. Todavía recordaba la soledad y la añoranza. La añoranza en cada fibra de su ser.

—Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a ir. —Sam se había girado y lo miraba de nuevo. No demasiado. Guardaba las distancias. Y Dean sabía lo que había en su propia mirada. Un pozo directo a sus pensamientos. La desesperación en la voz de Sam le consolaba y dolía a partes iguales. Él la había sentido—. Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a irte sin mí, Dean. Y yo te prometo que…

Sam cerró la boca de golpe.

—Qué —exigió suavemente.

La mirada de Sam bajó hasta el suelo y su voz era dura cuando habló.

—Que no haré nada que haga que quieras irte de mi lado.

El corazón de Dean empezó a bombear con más fuerza, más rápido. Era la segunda vez que el tema asomaba a la superficie y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Sam no sólo estaba enfadado con él. Allí de pie, rehuyendo su mirada como si quisiera y no quisiera decirle mil cosas. Como la tarde anterior, cuando habló de cómo se sentía con respecto a la muerte de su padre. Sam estaba abatido, cansado. Estaba furioso con él. Pero sobre todo, estaba asustado.

En realidad, Sam estaba _asustado_.

— _Sammy…_

Odió el matiz necesitado en su voz. Especialmente cuando Sam desvió la vista al suelo y volvió a él reflejando esa misma necesidad. Y mientras se mantenían la mirada, Dean lo supo. Que la tierra se abría a sus pies en un enorme precipicio cuyo fondo era oscuro e incierto, y todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, con una fuerza que apenas podía controlar, era que cogiera carrerilla y saltara en él. Que cogiera de la mano a Sam y saltaran juntos.

Dios, no podía hacer esto.

—Qué quieres, Sam.

Su hermano frunció el ceño como si no comprendiera.

—Acabo de decírtelo.

—No. Qué es lo que quieres. De verdad.

Estaba casi ahí. Al borde del precipicio. Tendiendo la mano.

La mirada de Sam cambió. El entrecejo se alisó y lo que Dean vio en sus ojos era sobrecogedor. Claro, prístino, sin rincones oscuros ni nudos retorcidos. Sam siendo honesto era difícil de soportar. Algo se apretó en su interior, serpenteando como una sabandija, despertándole. 

—Lo que quiero… acabo de prometer no hacerlo —musitó con tono grave. Era una mezcla extraña de voz contrita y mirada desafiante ahora.

—Eres un cabrón. —Una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa, pero se quedó en algo retorcido, apareció en el rostro de su hermano—. ¿Te hace gracia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero esto mil veces antes. Insúltame, cabréate o hazme creer lo que quieras, pero no… no me dejes solo otra vez.

Sam no tenía ni puta idea. Y Dean era un idiota, porque estaba a punto de aclarárselo.

Se acercó hasta Sam sintiendo que todo lo que siempre había escondido tan bien le supuraba por la piel. Su secreto pintado en la cara. El pecho de Sam subía y bajaba con rapidez cuando estuvo tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa. La necesidad se abría paso a través de toda la neblina. Sam había abierto una puerta la tarde anterior y ahora estaba asustado, con la respiración completamente alterada. Prácticamente temblaba. Y Dean no era nadie. _«¿Es que no sabes que no puedo irme?»_

—Dean…

No. Sam no lo sabía, porque Dean nunca se lo había dicho. Pero _debería_ saberlo, joder. Le cogió de los hombros, apretando casi demasiado, un segundo antes de apoyar la frente en el centro de su pecho, un golpe, dos.

—Tranquilo, Sam. No voy a largarme a ningún sitio.

Pero Sam no estaba tranquilo.

—Dean… —Casi un jadeo. O una súplica. Estaba los dos jodidos—. Acabo de prometer que…

Dean levantó la cara y calló con su boca lo que no quería oír. Y sí, estaban los dos jodidos, porque todo el arrepentimiento, cualquier promesa, cada una de las buenas intenciones, _todo_ se diluyó hasta la nada. Sam ni siquiera retrocedió. Abrió la boca y lo dejó salir todo, y Dean maldijo mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer en un beso que era todo lengua, todo humedad, todo calor. Todo necesidad. Perdió las manos en la espalda enorme de su hermano, arrastrando los dedos y Sam le cogió de la nuca para afianzarse en él. Aquello le sacudió con brutalidad. Gruñó desde la garganta cuando sintió todo su cuerpo despertar, una onda incontrolable.

Rompió el contacto e inhaló con fuerza. Aunque hubiera mostrado sus cartas, no podía perder el control otra vez. Era una cosa jodidamente difícil, teniendo a Sam respirando con fuerza a su lado, tan alterado como él. Le echó una mirada y sintió un tirón en la entrepierna. Estaban jodidos. Se giró y cogió la botella de whisky que había en el aparador, desenroscó con eficiencia el tapón y la empinó contra su boca. Bebió hasta que le faltó el aire, bajo la mirada de Sam.

—¿Necesitas beber para hacer esto? —Le jodió el tonito reprobatorio.

Le miró, incrédulo.

— _Sí_ , joder. —Hizo una pausa y dio un trago más antes de pasarle la botella—. Y tú, también.

Sam no lo pensó demasiado.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Cogió la botella y se amorró a ella. Y ahora que estaban justo en ese punto, Dean no apartó la mirada. Observó atentamente los labios de su hermano rodeando el vidrio, el movimiento de su nuez subiendo y bajando conforme tragaba.

—Maldita sea…

La botella volvió a sus manos y, cuando terminó de beber, también lo hicieron los labios de Sam. Reculó hasta toparse con el aparador y apoyó allí sus caderas, haciendo hueco a Sam entre sus piernas. Más alcohol bajando por sus gargantas y luego permanecieron un rato abrazados, su hermano respirando contra su cuello, Dean apoyando la frente contra su hombro y pensando que ni siquiera le había dado el pésame a Sam por la muerte de su padre. Simplemente se había encerrado en sí mismo, tratando de escalar en su espiral de dolor. No había pensando en su hermano, ni en que podían consolarse. El luto de los Winchester era muy extraño. Volvió a beber ante el pensamiento y apuró la botella. Luego besó el cuello de Sam y él le abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando abrieron la segunda botella, estaban sentados en el borde del colchón de la cama de Dean. No habían dejado de tocarse, ni de besarse. Ni de beber. Y ahora, con las gargantas suaves por el alcohol, estaban hablando. Dean no había tenido intención de abandonar a Sam, quería que su hermano lo tuviera claro. Como un fogonazo esclarecedor, había comprendido por qué Sam se fue a Stanford. Nada como vivirlo en sus propias carnes. Quizá fuera porque habían crecido matando y teniendo que defenderse, y tenían ese instinto corriendo por sus venas. Una amenaza, un ataque. Una huída. Ni siquiera eran conscientes, simplemente respondían de la única forma que sabían. Cuando algo les sobrepasaba o les asustaba, corrían, se defendían. Y ambos habían corrido. Habían huído. Sam permaneció en silencio, pero Dean acusó su mirada.

—Sólo necesitaba tiempo, Sam. Para poner en orden… algunas cosas.

Su hermano asintió sin mirarle. Luego bebió y dijo en voz muy baja:

—¿Y las has puesto?

Era demasiado. No podía dejarlo salir.

—No he tenido tiempo. He sido un idiota, ¿recuerdas? Estaba tratando de sobrevivir.

Sam resopló una risa sin gracia, reconociendo una maniobra de evasión a la legua. Y, aunque estaba probablemente demasiado borracho como para seguir presionando, lo que Dean pensaba era que Sam no quería meterse tampoco en ese jardín, porque lo dejó pasar.

—Me alegro de que estés vivo —dijo, simplemente. Y luego su rostro se ensombreció—. También me alegré de que estuvieras vivo, allá, en el hospital —confesó—. Lo que me convierte en un hijo miserable. Supongo.

Dean sintió que la tierra se abría, amenazando con tragárselo. Miró a su hermano, el pánico desplegándose desde su pecho, las palabras de Sam repitiéndose en su cerebro. Si tras la muerte de John Winchester había algo que Dean había enterrado en el lugar más inaccesible de su mente era justo ese pensamiento que Sam terminaba de exponer. Era demasiada casualidad que su padre muriera en el momento en que él se recuperaba de un coma que no parecía tener solución. Y al bueno de Sammy no se le había escapado, claro. No era eso lo que le había dicho, pero la idea subyacía. Sam prefería que Dean estuviera vivo incluso a ese precio. A ese terrible precio.

Y eso le convertía en un hijo pésimo, sí.

La mierda corría por sus vidas como arroyos de agua en primavera.

—Joder, Sam… —Negó con la cabeza, completamente cabreado. Necesitaba más alcohol—. ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a cerrar la puta boca?

Sintió la mirada de su hermano quemándole, acusándole. De repente Dean quería sacudirle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque las cosas que no se dicen no son reales? Es así, ¿no, Dean? Si no se habla de ello, no existe. Si lo niego durante el suficiente tiempo, desaparece —escupió—. Yo no soy como tú.

Dean se puso de pie y lanzó la botella contra la esquina de la pared, una lluvia de cristales hizo el silencio. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, hacia atrás, hacia delante, y luego encaró a su hermano.

—Cállate, Sam.

Lo pidió con voz casi amable, casi demasiado suave, porque lo que quería era gritar a pleno pulmón. Pero si se enzarzaban en una pelea ahora no sería como cuando eran críos. Destrozarían la condenada habitación.

Tenía que calmarse. Sam se había levantado también y miraba el desastre del whisky. Luego le miró a él. Dean conocía esa mirada. Era la de cuando Sam se ponía cabezota. Y él no estaba en condiciones de negociar nada ahora. Su hermano se acercó, una mano en el hombro, la otra en la nuca. Las suyas todavía estaban sobre su propia cabeza cuando Sam le besó, sin ningún tipo de contención esta vez. No hubo labios al principio, sólo lengua. Lengua entrando y saliendo, chupando y lamiendo la suya. Si hubiera podido, Dean se había tragado el gemido que surgió de su garganta, porque era lo último que quería. Perder el control. Bajó las manos hasta los hombros de Sam y se metió de lleno en aquel beso que sabía a whisky. Se puso duro al instante, su sexo presionando contra la bragueta, y ni siquiera pensó en lo mal que estaba aquello porque no podía dejar de besar a Sam. Y él lo sabía. Probablemente porque aquel terremoto de necesidad era compartido. Sam también jadeaba contra su boca y le besaba con violencia. La mano que tenía en su hombro bajó de repente hasta la cadera de Dean y Sam deshizo la distancia pegando sus cuerpos. Dean inspiró con fuerza. La polla de Sam estaba tan dura como la suya y su hermano no se estaba mostrando tímido con el asunto. Quería que lo supiera. Quería que Dean notara que estaba excitado. Dean bajó las manos, le cogió del culo y empujó hacia delante, presionando los bultos de sus pretinas vaqueras. Estaban juntos en esa condenada espiral, restregándose uno contra el otro y lamiendo labios, cuello, piel. Era una jodida locura. Sam le besó el mentón hasta llegar a su oreja y le erizó el vello:

—Niega esto, Dean.

Volvió a su boca otra vez, como si no pudiera saciarse, bebiendo de él. Los jadeos llenaban el silencio de otra tarde en casa de Bobby; las manos se movían llenando huecos, las miradas llenaban vacíos de años. Estaban tratando de meterse uno dentro del otro y todo seguía diciendo _«niégalo, Dean. No creas en lo que te dicen tus manos al tocar su piel. No hagas caso de tu sexo palpitando dentro de tus pantalones, ni escuches su respiración, cómo altera la tuya. Ignora tu pulso disparado en las venas. No sientas lo que sientes cuando estás con él, Dean»._

Sam ganaba. No podía decir que estuviera conforme con aquello, pero su hermano se había cansado de mentirse. Quizá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y ahora le estaba pidiendo que no mintiera a él.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Dean estaba tumbado sobre su cama. Su camiseta había volado y Sam movía sus labios y su lengua sobre su pecho, un rastro mojado y ardiente, besos que intercalaba con gemidos ahogados porque tenían las piernas entrelazadas y Dean presionaba el muslo contra su sexo, empujando con una cadencia lenta, sinuosa. Inspiró con fuerza y Sam le empujó sobre su espalda, sentándose sobre él a horcajadas. Las miradas iban y venían, y Dean alzó las cejas mientras pasaba los brazos bajo su propia cabeza. El bulto sobre el cual Sam estaba sentado era considerable y Dean apenas podía estarse quieto, pero aun así, no pudo evitar esa pose desafiante. Su hermano reculó un poco hasta sus muslos y abrió la bragueta de un tirón, bajando de otro tirón los pantalones hasta su cadera. La punta de su sexo estaba húmeda desde hacía rato, pero estaba más allá de que le importara algo así. Sam le miró y masculló algo que Dean estaba seguro de que era una palabrota. Luego su palma estaba sobre su polla, primero apoyada, presionando, calibrando. Dean dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada soltando el aire con fuerza cuando su hermano le rodeó con la mano y empezó a masturbarle, lento y firme. Si hubiera podido hablar, le habría dicho que lo hiciera más rápido, pero entonces paró. Dean bajó la mirada hasta su ingle y maldijo por lo bajo. Porque Sam estaba todo concentrado, mirándolo como si fuera un maldito experimento de laboratorio, sin dejar de tocarle, la cara tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración acelerada sobre la piel de su sexo. Y podía entenderlo, joder, porque él se moría por ver a su hermano también. La tarde anterior todo había sido rápido y demasiado confuso.

—Sam…

Su hermano le disparó una mirada rápida y luego pasó un dedo sobre su frenillo. Dean quiso aullar. Maldito fuera. Sam repitió el movimiento, una vez, dos, pasadas suaves de su pulgar hacia abajo, y Dean volviéndose loco, tres, cuatro, otra vez..., sin parar, hasta que estuvo moviendo las caderas buscando más contacto, y en la punta de su sexo empezó a formarse una gota transparente, cada vez más grande. Sam lo miraba como hipnotizado, alzó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en él. Sin dejar de mirarle se acercó para besarle con fuerza. Dean sacó las manos de debajo de su cabeza y ancló a su hermano por la nuca, metiendo la lengua y lamiendo y besando, pero Sam volvió a su postura. Recogió la gota de la punta de su sexo y la repartió por todo el glande, y siguió acariciando el frenillo sólo con un jodido dedo…

—Sam. Sam para, _joder…_

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de su hermano, seguramente sorprendido por el tono de su voz. Dean estaba suplicando. Pero dejó de tocarle. Su expresión era una mezcla extraña entre la sorpresa y el reto. Se quitó de encima y Dean se incorporó sobre los codos, un poco asustado.

—¿No quieres correrte?

—No. —Y Sam tan transparente—. Todavía no.

Su hermano asintió, sin rastro de humor en su cara, respirando con fuerza. Luego se quitó la camiseta. Y se desabrochó los pantalones con rapidez, para deshacerse de ellos también. Sam se quedó desnudo frente a él durante un segundo en el que los dos se miraron sin trabas. Dean sabía que Sam estaba excitado, pero verlo con sus propios ojos le procuraba una especie de calma. Terminó de quitarse sus pantalones también y enseguida tuvo a Sam encima de nuevo. Era como si el mundo volviera a girar. Moviéndose juntos, piel con piel, sexo contra sexo, y Sam estaba tan caliente… Y le miraba por debajo de su flequillo desaliñado, los ojos apenas dos rendijas que mostraban el placer que estaba sintiendo y que mantenían ese mensaje durante todo el tiempo: _«niégalo»_ . Sam se movió sobre él como se movía la tarde anterior detrás de él, sólo un par de embestidas, antes de echarse hacia atrás de repente sobre sus brazos, y volver a la postura de horcajadas. La polla de Sam se balanceó frente a él, enorme, y Dean se lamió los labios, como hipnotizado. Él había tenido _eso_ dentro.

—¿Estás más relajado? —La voz de Sam no era la voz de Sam. Era mucho más grave, ronca por el deseo, y Dean no entendía una mierda de lo que le estaba diciendo mientras observaba cómo se alzaba un poco, le cogía y le dirigía entre sus piernas.

Su cabeza se desplomó hacia atrás y gimió como un animal cuando tuvo la punta de su sexo dentro de Sam. _«No tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que hacerlo, Sammy, joder»_. Pero no iba a parar. No iba a parar porque no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado. Miró de nuevo, apretando los dientes para contener el placer, y Sam estaba ahí, moviéndose poco a poco, retorciéndose y bajando, buscando la forma… Su cara contraída, la mandíbula apretada, pero cuando le miraba, en sus ojos seguía esa determinación suya, y a veces cerraba los ojos por el dolor y luego los abría apenas con las pupilas dilatadas por el placer, y Dean se estaba volviendo loco con todo aquello. La lentitud, el movimiento, la presión, los sonidos, el sudor de Sam, las ganas de empujar hacia arriba. Sam bajó más y gruñó, y entonces las manos de Dean salieron disparadas hasta sus muslos, arriba y abajo, calmando, y aun así:

—Duele, ¿eh?

Antes de coserse la boca. Era un reproche justo y no quería haberlo dicho, pero a veces sufría de incontinencia verbal. Sobre todo si estaba follándose a su hermano. Sam se desplomó sobre él entonces, un gesto de rabia en su cara que apenas vislumbró antes de que se escondiera contra su cuello, resollando.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?

Y Dean sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le besó para que no siguiera. Sam no tenía que perdirle perdón. Nunca. Ni siquiera por el desastre de la tarde anterior. _En especial_ no por eso. _«Shhhh»_ le silenció entre besos porque el cabezota intentó hablar de nuevo. Cuando se alzó, aprovechó el movimiento para bajar del todo y Dean jadeó con fuerza, todo el aire fuera de sus pulmones. Sam se movió un poco sobre él, probando al principio, despacio, un poco hacia adelante, hacia arriba, luego bajaba y Dean permanecía anclado al colchón, sin perder detalle de sus expresiones, de su gesto concentrado e intentando hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones con las manos aferradas a sus muslos y completamente quieto. Supo exactamente cuándo Sam encontró lo que buscaba, un gemido y la repetición del movimiento, la mirada de acero, subía y volvía a bajar forzando el ángulo, y su polla, que había perdido firmeza, empezó a ponerse dura de nuevo, tirante. Bajó a besarle una vez más, como si lo necesitara y era como _«hey, ¿estás conmigo, Dean?»_ Como si eso fuera lo realmente importante. Como si tener a Sam sudando sobre él, besándole y volviéndole jodidamente loco no fuera suficiente como para tenerle _ahí, con él_.

Alzó las caderas con fuerza, prácticamente levantando el cuerpo enorme de su hermano en el aire, arqueándose hacia atrás, _«sí, estoy aquí contigo»_ , y después siguió moviéndose. Dentro de Sam. Se estaba moviendo dentro de Sam y no sabía ni su nombre. Subió las manos por la espalda húmeda, Sam nunca había tenido demasiada grasa, pero ahora tenía una espalda fuerte —cavar tumbas hacía maravillas—, unos hombros anchos cuyos músculos se ondulaban conforme se movía sobre él. Contra él. Saliendo a su encuentro. Y Dean hacía lo mismo y no se perdía detalle, las miradas conectadas, los besos, y luego Sam se arqueaba hacia atrás y gruñía. Dean le tocó. Pasó la palma de su mano sobre la polla de Sam y luego un dedo hacia abajo por su frenillo, porque supuso que eso le gustaba. Sam cerró los ojos y gimió, sin dejar de moverse. Y Dean lo tenía ante sus ojos, pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba saberlo _de verdad._

—Dime que es esto lo que quieres. —No reconocía su propia voz.

—Esto es lo que quiero. —Tampoco la de su hermano, pero sus ojos estaban sobre los de él, obediente y sin atisbo de duda.

—Dilo otra vez.

Sam bajó hasta él, hasta su oído.

—Más fuerte, Dean.

Dean gimió como una bestia en aquel infierno de calor y placer, pero se las arregló para hacer lo que Sam le pedía. No supo cómo, pero coordinó mano, caderas. Más rápido, más fuerte.

—Voy a correrme.

—Déjame... verlo. Déjame verlo.

Incontinencia verbal. Pero Sam se levantó a trompicones sobre sus brazos justo antes de que el primer pulso saliera disparado con fuerza desde el extremo de su sexo, y luego otro, y otro, y otro… Y Dean lo sentía sobre su piel, lo sentía alrededor de su polla. Y veía a Sam retorcerse de placer sobre él.

_Sobre él._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando empezó a correrse también, subyugado por la fuerza de un orgasmo que lo barrió todo, una inconsciencia instantánea, el placer derramado, limpio. Cuando volvió en sí, tenía el pulso desbocado en las venas y sus pulmones suplicaban por aire. Sam seguía sobre él, apoyado sobre sus manos y con la cabeza colgando entre sus hombros. El pelo mojado, la mirada turbia, la misma respiración errática. Sam se dejó caer, le pasó el dedo pulgar por la barbilla donde estaba mojada con su semen y luego pasó su lengua por el mismo lugar. Lamió y le besó en los labios y esa fue la primera vez que Dean lo probó.

Poco después el agua caliente de la ducha resbalaba por su cuerpo, arrastrando el sudor y todo el pringue de su pecho. No se llevaba ninguna de las caóticas ideas que volaban dispersas por su cabeza. Normalmente Dean odiaba los momentos post sexo; se agobiaba buscando algo que decir o decía alguna idiotez para salir del paso con alguien a quien apenas conocía, y abandonaba el lugar del crimen sin demora. Pero Sam no era _alguien a quien apenas conocía_.

Y de ninguna manera aquello era _sexo_.

Frente al espejo se miró a los ojos y había mucho de lo de siempre, pero al fondo comenzaba a espesar una cálida y extraña calma. Bajó la mirada y vio los cardenales en su cuello. Inspiró hondo. Sam era como un jodido adolescente. No se ataba en corto, daba y tomaba a partes iguales. No hacía prácticamente ningún ruido cuando follaba. Y aunque hubiera algo de remordimiento o no sabía cómo llamarlo, era tan testarudo como en el resto de su vida. La mirada volvió sobre sus ojos en el espejo.

A Dean le encantaba.

_Joder._

_«Incesto. Te has superado, Dean»._

Había traspasado un umbral que siempre se había cuidado que no cruzar porque había sospechado esto. Y ahora lo sabía. No podría cerrar esa puerta de nuevo. Siempre había sabido que si lo probaba, no sería capaz de dejarlo. Y con todo, en ese momento se sentía en paz. Sentía el corazón en su pecho latiendo con fuerza, pero no había angustia por la muerte de su padre, nada de la agonía por su último encargo. Sólo una calma serena, sorda.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Sam estaba acostado de lado en su propia cama, bajo las mantas. Pero estaba despierto. Dean miró su colchón hecho un desastre y no se lo pensó. Lo rodeó y se acostó con su hermano, entre sábanas limpias. Sólo estaban ellos en aquella penumbra y Dean se dejó abrazar.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Su voz apenas era un suspiro.

 _«¿Cómo has sabido que era esto? ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba esto?»_ Sam comprendió lo que intentaba decir sin una palabra más. Sintió un leve encogimiento de hombros y su aliento suave contra su nuca cuando habló.

—No lo sé. Cuando Jess... —Dean se erizó al escuchar ese nombre. Sam tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar—, cuando Jess murió, yo… me desgarré. Fue como si me partiera en muchos pedazos y cada uno estaba lejos, tirando de mí. Quería gritar de dolor todo el tiempo. Quería que alguien los juntase y apretara fuerte, conteniéndolos, manteniéndolos juntos hasta que se unieran de nuevo.

Quizá Dean se hubiera sentido así tras la muerte de su padre. En cierto modo destrozado, desorientado. Dolorido. Quizá Sam se sentía así también. Quizá podían contenerse uno a otro. Y curarse.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían la misma cama —muy poco desde que Sam había crecido y las pesadillas habían desaparecido—. En cualquier caso, nunca habían dormido así. Con Sam envolviéndole por todas partes (solía ser más bien al revés). Pero esta vez, allí, en el silencio, en la oscuridad, Dean estaba bien. En paz. Sentía el latido fuerte y sereno, un ritmo magnético en el pecho de su hermano, pegado a su espalda, derramando su pulso hacia Dean. Y tal vez era por eso. Quizá la mano de Sam estaba desplegada enorme sobre su pecho por el mismo motivo. Porque si podían sentir el latido del otro, significaba dos cosas: que estaban vivos. Que estaban juntos.

—No puedo evitarlo, Dean —musitó su hermano contra su nuca, con una voz tan baja que apenas la oyó.

Dean cerró los ojos un segundo. Regodeándose en las palabras de Sam. Sabía _exactamente_ a qué se refería; él llevaba demasiado tiempo peleando por _evitarlo_ también, así que esa pequeña confesión era como una burbuja de aire que podía respirar. Así que se permitió respirarla. Luego abrió los ojos y afrontó la realidad. Porque había un matiz de remordimiento en aquello que Dean no podía dejar de compartir.

—Lo solucionaremos. Encontraremos la forma, Sam.


End file.
